Lost Hopes and Dreams
by xwingday
Summary: Zekk and Jaina are married and Jaina is pergant. Problems arise during delivery. How will Zekk cope?
1. Prologue

Lost Hopes and Dreams

By X-wing Day 

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I'm not making any money from this. This story is just for fun. 

Jaina, Jacen and Tenel Ka are 22 years old. Zekk is 25. Anakin is almost 21 and Tahari is 19. 

Preface

* * *

Zekk paced the waiting room nervously. He had returned home from a long mission wanting to see Jaina more than anything only to find Anakin, the younger of his two brother-in-laws, and Tahari waiting for him. When he had asked what was going on and why they were there at 1 AM, Tahari had blurted out the whole story. 

Jaina had gone into labor while waiting for him to return. Jacen and Tenel Ka had been visiting while he was gone and had rushed her to the hospital, then called Anakin and Tahari to wait for Zekk. 

Now though, as he paced the floor of the waiting room, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. 

"Zekk, try to calm down." Jacen said, from where he sat next to his sleeping wife. Tenel Ka was also pregnant. 

"Something is taking to long. I've been here an hour after you." Zekk said. He took a moment to glance at his other brother-in-law, Anankin, who was asleep on another couch next to Tahari. They made a cute couple. He then began to pace again. 

"Is it suppost to take this long?" He said. 

"I'm not sure but they'd tell you if something was wrong." Jacen said as he watched Zekk pace back and forth. 

"I hope your right. Jace, I really do but I have a bad feeling about this." 


	2. Chapter 1

Lost Hopes and Dreams

By X-wing Day 

Disclamer: These aren't my characters,blah blah. 

Please contact me with your thoughts about the story. 

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jaina stared at the celin as she pushed. 'Gods this hurts! I love Zekk but he's never sleeping with me again.' She thought to herself. Thinking of Zekk brought to mind pacing, though she didn't understand why. Jaina stretched out to the force and could suddenly sence that Zekk was in the waiting room, and he was pacing. 

'Zekk, I'm fine. Your never touching me again but I'm fine.' she told him through the force. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Zekk suddenly stopped pacing and relaxed, somewhat. For a minute Jacen just looked at him confused. Then he felt Jaina's presence through the force, she was in pain but she was okay. He figured she was alittle worried about Zekk pacing around like he was. 

'Jacen, try to keep him relaxed.' Jaina's voice told jacen in his head. 

'I'll try. I'm not sure it's possible, but I'll try.' Jacen thought to his twin. He glanced at Zekk, who had finally taken a seat but still figited. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well, thank you for reading. More will come in part 2. Please email me with your thoughts at X_wing_Day@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 2

Lost Hopes and Dreams

By X-wing Day 

Disclamer; I'm not making any money, please don't sue. 

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

'I'll try. I'm not sure it's possible, but I'll try.' Jacen voice said in her mind as Jaina brought herself back to what going on around her. She pushed again when the doctor said to and thought once again to herself. 'Zekk, your never touching me again.' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Another hour later both babies had finally been born. Twins, the first a boy the and the second a girl. Jaina felt exausted. She looked at the two babies being held up for her by a nurse and smiled. At that moment she was hit by a terrible pain and her vision started to go dark. One of the doctors yelled something and everyone in the room began to scramble around. The pain increased and her vision darkened even more. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

This story was edited by Mara JC, so I had to say thank you to her.   
Please email with your thoughts to taharisolo@yahoo.com   
Force Be With You. 


	4. Chapter 3

Lost Hopes and Dreams

**Chapter 3**

By: X-wing Day

            Zekk had fallen asleep in a chair when suddenly he sensed terrible pain from Jaina. 

            'Zekk!' his eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the chair, across the Jacen's eyes also snapped open. Zekk reached out, through the force, to Jaina just in time to feel her slipping away.

            'Jaina!' Zekk yelled mentally but it was too late… She was already gone.

            "Jaina!" He cried out as his knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor. He felt as if a piece of him had just been torn out… As if his heart had been ripped out. "Jaina, no." He whispered from where he was on his knees.

            Jacen felt the pain of Jaina's death and all he could do was stare at Zekk, who was now curled up on the carpet of the waiting room crying quietly and muttering "No Jaina. No." He was shocked.

            'She's dead… Sith spawn, she's dead!' Jacen thought, still having a hard time believing it.

            "Jacen?" Tenel Ka looked worriedly up at her husband. "What has happened?"

            "She's dead." Jacen told her with a mixture of disbelief and pain.

            "Who is dead, my love?"

            "Jaina. She just died." At this Anakin and Tahiri looked up from where they were trying to figure out what was wrong with Zekk.

            "Jaya's gone?" Anakin asked. He and Tahiri both looked surprised.

            "She died a minute ago." Jacen said, his voice was now dead as if he weren't all there.

            "But, she can't be dead. They just said she was…" He trailed off when a doctor entered the room. The man looked around, spotted Zekk on the carpet and shook his head sadly.

            "I'm Doctor Stevens." He said. Jacen remembered meeting him the day they all found out Jaina was pregnant. They had thought she was sick but had gotten a surprise then too.

            "Jacen Solo, you're Jaina's twin brother, right?" Steven's asked walking over to him.

            "Yeah," Jacen said still far away in voice. "And these are my wife Tenel Ka, younger brother Anakin, his girl friend Tahiri, and you know Zekk." He gestured to each in turn as he tried to focus on the doctor.

            "I am afraid I have bad news for all of you." Stevens said sadly.

            "Jaina is dead." Jacen stated.

            "Yes, how did you…" Stevens trailed off and glanced around at the lightsabers clipped to the belts of all those in the room then began again. "Oh, you are all jedi. I am sorry but your sister just couldn't make it. We tried to save her but she was hemmraging too badly."

            "What about her baby?" Anakin asked, already near tears. Tahiri hugged him in an attempt to be a comfort.

            "Both babies are fine but they are going to need to stay in the hospital for a few days, just so we can be certain." Stevens said kindly.

            Zekk had just managed to stand and there was no mistaking the surprised look on his face. "Both?!" He asked in a little shock.

            "Yes." Stevens said seriously to Zekk. "You are the father of twins, a boy and a girl."

            Zekk's jaw dropped, he looked like he was going to cry out of sadness and jump for joy both.

AN:

            Hi… I am sorry for not fixing that chapter sooner. It has needed it for along time. This time I typed it with out assistance so any mistakes are mine. I still thank MaraJC for her work typing the original after I ran too fast, too far. Also I thank Wild Mage for the use of her computer. That said…. Thanks for reading.****


	5. Chapter 4

Lost Hopes and Dreams

By X-wing Day 

Note: I have updated and revised this chapter slightly. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"What about her baby?" Anakin asked, he sounded like he was going to cry. Tahiri 

hugged him, trying to be a comfort. 

"Both babies are fine but they are going to need to stay here for a few days so we 

can be sure." 

Zekk had just managed to collect himself enough to stand and there was no 

mistaking the surprise on his face. 

"Both?!" He said 

"Yes," Said Doctor Stevens, "You are the father of twins. A boy and a girl." 

Zekk's jaw dropped, he looked like he was going to cry out of sadness and jump for 

joy both. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Zekk was alone for the moment, at the home Jaina and he had shared, watching the 

sun rise. A few hours ago he had become a father and lost his wife all in one moment. 

Jaina. She was the only women he had ever loved, and now she was gone forever. 

He was never going to see her smile lopsidedly at him again. Never see her beautiful face, 

or watch her while she worked on some part of the Lightning Rod or some other device. 

'Gods, how am I suppost to keep living?' He thought sadly. He looked down at the 

holo he held in his hand. It showed Jaina and himself the day they'd graduated the 

Academy on Yavin 4, it was taken just after they were knighted. She was smiling and 

hugging him in the holo… Later that night he'd asked her to marry him. 

Zekk shut his eyes as those memories flooded back into his mind. He'd taken her 

outside that night and as they sat under the amazing clear sky he'd asked her to marry 

him. Zekk had surprised her so much that at first she was so silent and still he was afraid 

that she would say no, but instead she had kissed and then hugged him. It had taken a 

while for her to manage the word "yes", but it had been clear that she loved him as much 

as he did her. 

He could still remember the way her hair always smelled so sweet, the way she 

looked in the morning at breakfast. The look in her eyes the first time he'd said "I love 

you". The memories were too vivid and Zekk could feel the tears returning to his eyes.

"Sith spite! I miss you already Jaina." He said heartbrokenly, not really talking to 

anyone. "Why did you have to die so soon?" 

They had been married about two and a half short years, though to Zekk it still felt 

like they had just been married… And now she was dead. 

Zekk had been asked to name their children at the hospital, so he'd had to think. 

Their first born, the son, was Jason. After his uncle, but spelled differently. Their daughter, 

well he had given her the most beautiful name he knew. Jaina. He'd named her after her 

mother, he hoped that would remind her of her mother later in life…A mother she would 

never know. 

'I wish you were still here Jaina.' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Jaina's what?!" Han cried out when Jacen told him the news. Leia though was in a 

state of silent shock. 

"Jaya's dead." Anakin said quietly replying for his older brother. 

"How did it happen? When?" Han asked, he was suddenly feeling as if he'd been hit 

in the gut by a rampaging rancor. 

"She died this morning." Jacen said with his down cast and obviously holding back 

tears. He didn't want either of his parents to see him cry right now.

"She died while in labor." Anakin picked up explaining where Jacen left off. Neither 

brother was any happier than Han but both didn't want their parents to see.

"They couldn't save her." Jacen picked up again after clearing his throat. "The doctors 

tried but their was nothing they could do."

"Did the baby live?" Leia said when she could finally manage to speak again. She 

was met by a moment of silence at first.

"They're both fine." Jacen said quieter still.

"Both?" Han gave him a stern look. "You just said Jaina was gone."

"She had twins Dad."

"Where is Zekk?" Leia asked suddenly. "And where are the twins?"

"The hospital kept the twins for a little while, just to be sure they were okay…" 

Anakin looked down. "We droped Zekk off at the apartment on the way here."

"You'd better check on him soon." Leia said worriedly. "He shouldn't be alone."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tahiri sat on the couch in Anakin's apartment waiting for him to get back. She knew 

Anakin was someone who enjoyed being alone but she didn't think he should be alone 

right now. Not after his sister's death. 

She had felt such sadness from him earilier that it pained her more than hearing 

Jaina was dead. His older sister had always been kind to her and treated her like a 

member of the family these past few years… Tahiri yawned, she had been awake for a 

very long time and she was starting to feel the effects. She laid down and tried to keep 

her eyes open but she couldn't. 

'Maybe I can get a few minutes sleep before he gets back' She thought to herself as 

she drifted off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ko, that is the rewrite. I am very sorry that took so long but the story is actually written 

and waiting to be typed for about 3 to 5 more chapters. I go to a lab in order to upload 

these so I can only do so at certain times… Anyway, thank you for reading and please 

review, I do appreciate your thoughts. Thanks again and Force Be With You. 


	6. Re-write announcement

Lost Hopes and Dreams rewrite

Okay, I've been looking back at this story and there are some serious errors. I intend to 

re-type part 4 so that it includes a lot more of what it was actually meant to. Also I am going to type and post part 5 as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and for your input.

X-wing Day


End file.
